


Double Time on the Seduction Line

by LasciviousPeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Crushes, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousPeach/pseuds/LasciviousPeach
Summary: Castiel has had this thing for his best friend's older brother for awhile now, but there's no point in admitting it, because Dean is never going to feel the same.





	Double Time on the Seduction Line

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for the SPN fandom, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Title comes from ACDC's shook me all night long.

Castiel first hears about the party on a Tuesday. In a small town like Lawrence, where news spreads faster than the flu, he should have known hearing about a party as early as a Tuesday was bad news. But when Sam had cornered him by his locker and whispered in Castiel’s ear about, “A party this weekend. It’s supposed to be the party of the year,” and turned those puppy dog eyes his way, well, it’s not like Castiel could have told him no. So he shoved his chemistry book to the back of his locker and told Sam, “Okay.”

Throughout the week, Sam seemed to get more and more information about the party. It was being thrown at Ruby’s house, was “bring your own booze”, and Ruby wanted as many people to carpool together as possible. (Small driveway, he supposes.)

Sam tells him all this Wednesday while they are sprawled out across his bed. Castiel is nose deep in his AP calculus book, and glances up sharply at his friend’s words. 

“What?” Castiel says, narrowing his eyes on the man sitting across from him. “Bring your own booze? How are we supposed to bring our own booze when we can’t buy it?”

“I was thinking about asking Dean.” Sam responds with a half shrug, flipping the page of his English book. They were suppose to be studying for AP midterms, but had gotten side tracked once again by the thought of Ruby’s party. 

Castiel gulps at the mention of Sam’s older brother. He had disliked the man since they first met, when Castiel had introduced himself, and Dean took a glance at him and scoffed. Needless to say, Castiel wasn’t very fond of people who mocked and belittled him. Ever since their first meeting, Dean was the constant douche bag older brother that Castiel couldn’t stand. The thought of asking him to buy them alcohol, made him want to cringe and run as far as possible in the other direction. 

His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Sam pushes his shoulder, “Come on, Dean isn’t that bad. He just picks on you because he knows he can get a reaction out of you. He doesn’t show it, but I think he thinks you’re cool.” 

“I doubt that,” Castiel deadpans in response, glaring harder at his book than necessary. 

“No I’m being serious,” Sam says, leaning back further on the bed, “The other day I mentioned that Hannah won that History award, and I thought Dean was going to fight Mr. Simmons for not picking you.”

Castiel flushes at the thought of Dean Winchester beating up a teacher for him. Castiel is a senior for Christ’s sake, he doesn’t need Sam’s older brother to defend him. 

“Fine, but you’re the one that has to ask him!” Castiel concedes, after a moment’s thought, and Sam flashes him a smile. 

They end up standing outside Dean’s bedroom for twenty minutes, trying to work up the courage to knock. Eventually Castiel gets tired of standing there and listening to the rock music flooding through the door, so he raises his hand and knocks three succinct times. 

Led Zeppelin gets turned down a few notches and then Dean’s voice calls out from the other side, “Come in.” 

Sam pushes the door open and steps inside, Castiel lingering slightly behind him.

“What’s up?” Dean asks, and Castiel can just barely see him sitting on his bed with a copy of Slaughterhouse-five in his hands. 

“I was wondering if you could do us a favor?” Sam asks, voice more confident then Castiel had expected, like he knows without a doubt Dean is going to agree. 

“Depends on who us is?” 

Sam grabs ahold of his arm and yanks him further into the room. Castiel doesn’t miss the way Dean’s eyebrows shoot up when his eyes focus on him. 

“Well, Sam and Cassie, what can I do for you?” 

The nickname makes Castiel roll his eyes, but he’s put up with Sam’s older brother for long enough that he expected it. 

“We’re going to a party this weekend, and we need someone to buy us booze.” Sam explains, where Castiel just stands there, trying to look anywhere but Dean and his bed. 

Dean chuckles at the request, “Yeah I can, what do you want?”

“Just pick me up a case of those beers you drink.” Sam tells him and then look expectantly at Cas. 

“And for you? What do you like?” Dean asks, copying the expectant look on his brother’s face. 

Castiel swallows as he looks into those green eyes, “Um, I don’t know.”

Dean just smiles, “Well what do you not like?”

“I don’t know that either, I’ve, uh, never drank.”

Dean’s smile morphs into a concerned grimace, “You’re a senior and you’ve never drank?”

He can feel the condescension radiating from the older man and his walls immediately close up, “I’ve never felt the need to.” Castiel responds, voice icy. 

The older man seems to have realized his mistake because he flashes another one of his model smiles and says, “No worries then. I’ll pick you up something sweet and not too heavy on the alcohol.”

“I, uh, thanks.”

Sam pulls out his wallet, handing a twenty dollar bill to his brother. Castiel reaches into his pocket to do the same, but Dean’s words stop him, “Don’t worry about it, Cas. First time’s on the house.”

Castiel doesn’t know what to say to that but, thankfully, Dean turns to Sam before Castiel is forced to respond, “So when do you need it by?”

“The party is Saturday so anytime before that.” Sam says, and Castiel can hear the excitement in his voice. 

“Okay,” Dean murmurs, eyes focusing on Castiel before glancing back at his brother, “I’ll make a run tomorrow then.”

And then Sam is standing up and walking towards the door, and Castiel can do nothing but follow him. 

//

That Saturday night, Castiel goes over to Sam’s house to meet him before his first official party. Nerves sit like lead in his stomach, and he’s talked himself out of canceling twice already. The main reason: Dean is giving him free booze. It would be horribly rude to cancel after that. Plus, he doesn’t feel comfortable about leaving Sam out to dry. 

He shows up an hour before they’re suppose to leave for Ruby’s.  Castiel knocks twice - despite Sam’s insistence that he can just walk in - and a second later the door opens. He blinks twice when his eyes settle on the oldest Winchester brother. 

“Cassie you’re here. Damn, looks like I owe Sam twenty bucks.” Dean says the second he sees that it’s Castiel at the door. “I thought you were going to chicken out. Sam has much more faith in you.”

“Shut up, Dean.” He responds, the too familiar words falling from his lips easily. Dean scoffs and drops down onto the couch. 

“Sam said he’d be down in a second, he’s gotta get himself in the mood or something..” Dean mentions as an afterthought, and Castiel nods, sitting down on the chair across from him. “Here, that reminds me,” The older boy leans over the side of the couch and grabs a brown paper bag. Dean hands it to Castiel, and he almost drops it, surprised by the weight. 

He peeks into the bag and asks curiously, “What are they?” Castiel can just barely make out the label, but the word “Screwdriver” means nothing to him. 

“Its a mixture of orange juice and vodka, and don’t listen to what anyone says. Those bitches are strong. Since you’ve never drank before, two of those and I’m sure you’ll be drunk.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay you?” Castiel asks, feeling something curl in his stomach when Dean shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just drink a lot and make me proud, okay?” says Dean, reaching over to pat Castiel on the thigh. He resists the urge to shiver at the touch and smiles. 

So, if he is being honest, he doesn’t hate Dean Winchester. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.. But he refuses to admit that to anyone, especially himself. Dean’s six years older than him, and more importantly, he’s straight. 

So he pushes away the feelings in his stomach and stands up, putting as much distance between him and his best friend’s brother as possible. He sees something in Dean’s eyes, but there’s a more than likely chance he is just projecting. Seeing something he wants to see, even when it’s not there. 

Sam comes rushing down the stairs and then he is pushing Cas out the door without a glance backwards. 

//

When they arrive at Ruby’s Sam immediately goes in search of the girl. Castiel takes out a single screwdriver, twisting the cap off, and takes a long sip. Dean was, of course, correct. The screwdriver tastes exactly like orange juice, sweet and crisp, with just a hint of alcoholic aftertaste. It’s nothing he can’t stomach. 

Like usual, Castiel avoids the majority of the people at the party. He opts to stay more in the corner, listening to the obnoxiously loud music and sipping on his drinks. 

About twenty minutes after he sits down, a girl joins him. She’s beautiful, with long red curls and a pretty smile. “I don’t think I’ve seen you at one of Ruby’s parties before.” She asks, and her voice is almost as pretty as her face. If Castiel wasn’t so into someone else, he might like her. 

“No, my first time actually.” responds Castiel and the girl with the red hair grins at him. 

“I’m Anna,” She tells him, reaching out her hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

He shakes her hand, “Castiel, and you too.”

“So, who convinced you to come tonight?. Any chance I know them?”

Castiel nods, “My friend, Sam Winchester.” He gestures to the man across the room. Anna’s eyebrows arch up and she smiles in recognition. 

“Sam Winchester, huh? I know his older brother. He was a couple years ahead of me in school.” Anna explains, “I guess good looks run in the family.” she murmurs as an afterthought, as her eyes settle on Sam. 

In the family. Which means she thinks Dean is hot. This gorgeous, nice, girl thinks that (straight) Dean Winchester is hot. Castiel feels something hot grow in his chest. 

He drinks the rest of his screwdriver in one long gulp and sits the glass down on the table a little too harshly. Anna eyes his empty glass, “Wanna do some shots with me?” 

Castiel takes a look at his glass, then at Sam, and then agrees. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the kitchen. 

An hour and a half later and Castiel can admit that he is drunk. It’s his first time being inebriated, but he knows. He sees the room swimming, and feels the lagged movement in his extremities. 

He interlinks arms with Anna and downs another shot of straight tequila when Sam approaches him. 

“Hey, Jess and I are going to head back to her place. Do you want me to give you a lift?” says Sam, and Castiel turns to look at Anna. 

He is too drunk to drive, but he definitely is not in the mood to leave. Anna rests a hand on his arm, “I’m sure we can find someone that can take you home. If not, you can always just sleep over. Ruby won’t mind.” 

Castiel turns back to Sam, “I’ll stay. Have fun with Jess.” He stumbles a little when Sam pats him on the shoulder, both because it reminds him of Dean and because of the amount of alcohol in his system. 

“Okay,” Sam responds, seemingly reluctant, “Call me if you change your mind.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Castiel assures him, although it’s probably less convincing because he’s practically falling over while he speaks. 

Sam gives him a quick hug that helps steady him, and then he’s pulling away and going in search of his sort of girlfriend. 

Castiel looks at Anna and she hands him another drink. 

His first hint that something is wrong is when Castiel notices is that the music is shut off. No longer is the obnoxious base flooding through the speakers, instead it's replaced with quiet murmurs. Then the lights are turned off, leaving them in pitch blackness. 

And then it's the fact that a girl yells, “Cops!” 

His light booze induced mood immediately vanishes, and is replaced by a cold horror settling into his stomach and extremities. He can’t go to jail. 

Anna appears by his side in a second, forcing the cup from his hand, and pulling him towards the back door. “What’s going on?” He asks, although he is pretty sure he already knows the answer. 

“Cops are here we gotta run, kid.” 

Like he said, he should have known. Nobody hears about a party on a Tuesday and it doesn’t get busted. 

He follows her out the back door, running after her and far away from the house. Flashlights follow behind him, so Castiel ducks into what he assumes is Ruby’s family’s pool house. He slips into the bathroom, leaving the lights off and hiding in the closet. 

Castiel doesn’t know how long he waits there, but when his phone reads 3:30, he finally leaves. He walks back towards the house, unsurprised to find it dark and empty. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket and calls Sam. It rings twice, three times, four, and then goes to voicemail. He tries twice more before panic settles into his still drunk body. 

Castiel scrolls through his contacts, eventually settling on one he had never used. The only reason he had it was because he had stolen it from Sam’s phone during a particularly desperate moment. He supposes it's worth a shot, though. Besides Sam and Anna, Dean was the only other person who knew where he actually was tonight. And since he has no way of contacting Anna and Sam won’t answer, Dean is his last hope. 

He clicks the call button and holds it up, nervously, to his ear. It rings several times and then Dean picks up. 

“Who is this, why are you calling, and I swear it better fucking be important,” Is the first thing Dean says, and oh God he sounds out of breath and Castiel can’t do this. Was he fucking someone? Oh God this was a bad idea. 

“Hey, um, it’s Castiel.”

He hears shuffling and then Dean’s speaking again, “Cas, what’s wrong? Is Sam okay? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah Sam’s fine, and I’m, um, okay.” He responds. 

“What’s going on? I thought you guys were at Ruby’s.” Dean’s words are whispered but urgent. 

“The party got busted and I waited it out but now I’m kind of stuck here.” 

He hears Dean talking to someone else in the background of the phone, and then hears a female voice reply. A second later, Dean speaks again, “Are you still at Ruby’s? I can come pick you up.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to come get me if you’re, uh, if you’re  _ busy _ .” He winches as the words leave his mouth. The thought of Dean being busy with anyone makes him feel sick. 

“I wasn’t that into it anyways,” Dean replies, “I’ll be there in fifteen, okay?”

Castiel feels tingly and warm at Dean’s words and he can’t help but smile as he responds, “Okay,”

//

He stands by the corner of the road, and eventually hears the familiar sound of the Impala. Castiel perks up a little at the sound, and pulls his jacket closer around his shivering body. 

The Impala pulls up alongside the curve and Castiel pulls open the door. He sits down in the passenger seat and glances at Dean out of the corner of his eye. 

“Thanks for coming to get me, Dean.” Castiel murmurs, and almost throws up when Dean smiles tiredly at him. It makes him feel hot and nervous and sweaty and, oh God, this really was a bad idea. 

Dean reaches out and rests his on Castiel’s thigh. The alcohol flowing through his body makes him more brave then he normally has, so he rests his hand on top of Dean’s. When the oldest Winchester doesn’t move it, he gets even more brave and leans to his left to rest his head on the soft leather of Dean’s jacket. 

The drive is relaxing and Castiel is halfway asleep by the time they end up back at the Winchester’s house. 

Dean shakes him gently awake and Castiel just groans. 

The older Winchester walks around and opens the door, helping Castiel out of the car and wrapping an arm around him. “Let’s go, big boy.” And starts walking him towards the door. 

They walk into the living room and Dean sits Castiel down on the couch. He turns away for a second and when he turns back, Castiel is no longer on the couch. He is instead on the floor. Castiel groans out, but doesn’t move. 

Dean coughs out a laugh and then helps pick Castiel up. He studies the younger man for a moment before sighing. 

“What?” Castiel slurs, halfway between drunk and asleep. 

Dean pulls Castiel’s body closer to his and helps lead him down the hallway and turning into a room, “Well I would take you to Sammy’s room, but I don’t think you can make it up the stairs, So,” He flicks on the light, illuminating Dean’s bedroom, “You can sleep it off in mine.”

Despite his intoxication, a thrill still runs through his body. This was Dean’s room, Dean’s bed, Dean’s mattress, Dean’s hands on his body! He can barely resist the urge to do something stupid, like scream.

“Come on, sit.” Dean helps steady him as he plops down on the bed, and then sits next to him. 

Once again, Dean reaches out and lays his hand on Castiel’s thigh. “At the very least. did you have fun tonight?”

Castiel hums in agreement and Dean flashes him a dorky smile. Castiel licks his lips and says something very, very stupid. And something sober Cas would never think about. “Did you?”

Dean glances down at the floor and shakes his head, “It was fine, but I’ve had better. I was pretty distracted, so I couldn’t really enjoy it.”

Castiel hums, knowing Dean would never be sharing this if Castiel was sober, “Why were you distracted?”

“I was thinking about you at that party. Didn’t know if you were meeting anyone there. Sam mentioned something about you having a thing for some guy and how Sam thought he might show up.” 

Castiel swallows, “There wasn’t anyone.”

“So you’re not interested in anyone?” asks Dean, aiming for nonchalant and missing badly. 

“Well,” Castiel responds, “I am, but he’s not interested in me.”

“He’s an idiot then. Cas, you’re great and anyone who can’t see that is blind.” Dean says, his words too soft and sweet, and not at all like Dean. Normally, he was all hard walls and no trespassing signs. Obviously, he felt more comfortable sharing when Cas was drunk. 

But he had no idea what his words were doing to Castiel. 

Liquid courage rushing through his veins, and braveness settling in his bones, Castiel leans forward and presses his lips against Dean’s. For a second, it is perfect. Dean hums into the kiss, leaning closer, parting his mouth, and reaching up to tangle his fingers in Castiel’s hair. 

Then Dean freezes, body going still as he pulls away with a frown on his face, unable to make eye contact. Castiel’s face heats up and he feels entirely off balance. 

Dean murmurs,“Cas, I’m sorry, but I’m not-”

“I get it,” Castiel interrupts him, “you’re straight. I’m too young, I’m your brother’s friend. You really don’t need to explain.”

“You’re drunk.” Dean says, as if that perfectly sums it up. 

“Yeah, but I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” Castiel admits, wincing when he realizes what he’s said. Hopefully, Dean will shrug this off as a drunken filter mishap and not mention anything to Sam. 

Dean’s frown grows, “Get some sleep, and we can talk later.” 

He goes to stand up, but Castiel’s hand shoots out. “Just,” He says, “Will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.”

Dean nods quietly, “Yeah.”

Castiel averts his eyes as Dean quickly changes and then crawls into the bed next to him. They pull the comforter up and Castiel cuddles closer to Dean. 

Despite the awkwardness, Dean allows Castiel to curl into his arms and wraps his free arm back around the man. 

“Night Cas,”

He hums, Dean’s cologne filling his nose as he replies, “Night.”

//

When he wakes the next morning, Castiel feels like death warmed over. He groans when he opens his eyes and the light blinds him. He lets out a hiss and covers his eyes. 

“Rough night?” A voice says and that’s when Castiel realizes. It’s Dean’s voice, because he’s in Dean’s bed, and he kissed Dean.

Castiel sits up, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He sits up and immediately climbs out of Dean’s bed. He feels awful, and like he overstayed his welcome by twenty years. 

“I am so sorry, Dean.” He says hurriedly, “God, for kissing you and then for forcing you to cuddle me, and I know you’re straight and you’re Sam’s brother, and you’re not interested and I promise I’ll leave you alone. Just please don’t tell Sam! I honestly don’t think I can live with his teasing-”

He’s rambling and then Dean’s lips are pressed against his own, effectively shutting him up.  Castiel hims into the kiss, hands coming to rest on Dean’s hips. Dean’s mouth moves against his own and it’s  _ so  _ good. Cas’s fingers curl into the denim of Dean’s jeans and the older Winchester licks his way into Castiel’s mouth. 

“For the record,” Dean murmurs, out of breath, when he finally pulls away, “I am not straight, Sam doesn’t care, and I’m definitely interested.” He presses another kiss to Cas’s lips, “God, I am so interested.”

Castiel steps closer, loving the way Dean’s hands trail over his body, roaming and squeezing. Dean’s thigh finds its way between Castiel’s legs. He moans into Dean’s mouth, toes curling in his shoes at the warmth he feels. 

“Hey Dean- oh God, guys!” shrieks Sam as he walks in on his brother and best friend playing tonsil hockey. 

Castiel rips away from Dean, embarrassment flooding his face at Sam’s open mouth expression. 

Sam gestures wildly to the two of them, “I, uh, um, yeah so I’m gonna,” and then he turns and walks - red faced - out of the room. 

Castiel groans, closing his eyes, “Oh God.”

“Hey,” Dean whispers, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from Castiel’s face. “Don't worry about Sam, I promise you he doesn’t mind.”

“How do you know that?” Castiel asks, desperation bleeding through his voice. He cannot screw up his friendship with Sam just because he’s got this thing for Sam’s older brother. 

It’s Dean’s turn to look uncomfortable, “We might have discussed it.”

“You what?”

“I was going to ask you out, but I didn’t want it to be weird with Sam so I asked him. He told me he didn’t mind, but that you had feelings for someone, though, so I didn’t.” Dean explains, shrugging as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“I do have feelings for someone, but they were feelings for you. It doesn’t matter right now, okay? We can talk about this all later, but for right now just kiss me, okay?” Castiel says, and then Dean’s lips cover his again. 

It spreads warmth through his body, his bones, and he aches. Castiel kisses him deeply, and he doesn’t know how to describe it. It feels like lemonade on a hot day, like sleeping in late on a Sunday, like fireworks on the fourth of July, and like coming home. 

They both pretend like they can’t hear Sam’s laughter through the walls. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: lascivious-peach. I'd love to talk to you!!


End file.
